1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle load measuring systems, and in particular, to a novel load measuring system for a grain cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Load carrying devices and vehicles, such as trucks, grain carts, etc., are often outfitted with load measuring systems. Such load measuring systems for vehicles have been implemented in a number of different configurations. These systems may utilize a number of devices, such as variable resistance devices, hydraulic devices, strain gauges and load cells to perform measurements.
Prior systems have the disadvantage that the distribution of the load can affect the measuring thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,550 is directed to a truck load measure system. The load measuring system is mounted between a center support and the load carrying device, e.g., in a cement truck, between the cement container and the chassis. This system is subject to possible errors in measurement when the load is not properly distributed throughout the load carrying device.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for load measuring in vehicles that more reliably measure the weight of their load.